


The Long Road to Love

by AmbrosiaRho



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Chinese Zodiac, Curses, F/M, Humor, Romace, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRho/pseuds/AmbrosiaRho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuakani and Katsumi have been friends for a long time. Each having suffered differently from their fathers. When the Sohma's move in next door they learn that sometimes you can have hope, and love. Even if you are cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo experiences his first day at school. Kat and Kani meet their neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might contain some spoilers if you have not read all of Fruits Basket, even though it is pretty AU. So be cautious when reading it.

Ryuuaknai hated school more than anything else in the entire world. Well except spiders. She did hate spiders more than school. Part of the reason she hated school, well for one she had been there an extra year than most of her friends. Her best friend Katsumi and very close friend Hanajima were currently talking away about their favorite food.

Katsumi, her best friend since 3rd grade (9 years), was a cute, artistic 17-year-old girl. She stood at about 5’ 3”, she was skinny, but not too skinny, and she had large boobs. Not large as in DD, more of the smaller size of D. Her brown hair was long, and also had red and black layers going from the middle to the bottom, she also had cute bangs. Today, like most days, she had a few bows in her hair, yellow with black spots.  She was wearing one of her many layered outfits. A lime green tank top with a panda on it over a black long sleeve shirt, and a plaid red skirt over dark denim skinny jeans. To top the look off she was wearing her zebra print converses.

Another reason Ryuuakani hated school, math. Sure she disliked other subjects; well she disliked almost all of them. But math... math was her sworn enemy. If something that wasn’t alive could be a sworn enemy. Math homework was the exact thing she should be working on in study hall, but instead, here she was sitting next to her two friends half listening to them talk.

After a few minutes, Ryuuakani was staring off into space, totally blocking out the world around her, when she saw movement in the corner of her eyes, followed by the sound of the door to the classroom opening and closing. Blinking a couple times she looked up to see a boy standing at about 5’ 7” with longish bright orange hair and long bangs that hang over his orange-red eyes. He was wearing a black loose fitted tee shirt and tan cargo pants and orange converses. On his left wrist, she noticed he was wearing a red and white beaded bracelet, not something that was too odd but seemed a bit out of place on him.

“Hey check out carrot top,” she said to them. They stopped talking and looked in the direction she was looking in.

“Hello future husband of mine....” Katsumi breathed out.

Ryuuakani looked at her in the corner of her eyes.

She suddenly looked shocked and looked up at Kani blushing. “Did I say that out loud?” she whispered. Kani nodded, making her blush more.

“Interesting,” Hanajima said.

“What’s up?” Ryuuakani asked.

“I am getting strange electric waves coming from him.”

“So what? Does that mean he’s a pervert or something?” Kani asked.

Katsumi gave her a look.

“What? If he is a perv maybe one day he will sneak up behind Mi and.....” she grabs Katsumi boobs. “Grope her!” she said laughing.

“Ah! Get away from me!” Katsumi said pulling away, she then turned around and tried slapping Ryuuakani but she moved out of reach. They ended up chasing each other around the class while Kani laughed at her friend.

* * *

 

Kyo was talking to one of his new teachers when he heard a commotion.  He looked up to see two girls chasing each other around the room, one of them laughing. The girl laughing and being chased was probably about 5’ 4” with an average body and curves, she had wispy layered light brown hair with purple highlights that reached her shoulder bones and playful blue eyes. She was wearing black baggy pants that were being held up with a peace sign belt and a purple tank top.

Then his eyes moved over to the girl that was chasing her. He gasped as his eyes took all of her in. All the colors she was wearing was a bit much for him, but her smile as she yelled at her friend while laughing... that smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He blinked a couple of times as the teacher cleared his throat.

“Ladies if you would please take a seat,” he said. “Everyone we have a new student, Kyo Sohma. Sohma? That is an interesting last name. Welcome to home room, we are currently doing study hall, so feel free to do whatever. Go ahead and take a seat.”

Kyo nodded before moving over to a seat in the corner, next to the window. Which was two seats away from the table the two girls that had been running around were sitting at with another girl.

The third girl was dressed in all black. From her long, black, wavy hair and her Gothic style dress, down to her black ballet slippers and black nails. For some reason, Kyo had a strange feeling about the girl in black. Sighing he looked out the window as his head rested on his arms. Soon he fell asleep.

* * *

 

As Ryuuakani sat back down in her chair, still giggling at her friend she glanced at the boy now known as Kyo. His last name sounded oddly familiar to her.

“Sohma? Hey isn’t there another kid with that last name here in school?” she asked.

“You mean Prince Yuki?” Hana said softly.

Kani snapped her fingers. “Ya, that’s it. Yuki. Yuki Sohma. I wonder if they're related,” she wondered out loud as she glanced back at Kyo.

“It’s very possible,” Hana said.

“So that means when Mi marries Kyo she will become related to Yuki,” Ryuuakani said grinning fiendishly.

Katsumi just glared at her. “Why do I put up with you?” Katsumi asked.

“Because you love me!” Kani said throwing herself on Katsumi.

“Get off me!” Katsumi exclaimed.

“Neverrrrrr!” Just then the bell rang letting them know that class was currently over. “Yay freedom!” Ryuuakani said jumping up and grabbing her stuff. She turned around to grab her bag off the back of her chair when she almost crashed into Kyo.

“Hey watch where you’re going!” he shouted.

“Me! Watch where you are going carrot top!” she shouted back.

“Carrot top! Take that back you damn Yankee!”

“Never!”

“Kani please,” Katsumi said pulling on her arm.

Ryuuakani looked to her best friend. “Oh, how can I say no to that cute face?!” She threw herself on Katsumi again. “You’re lucky I don’t have the energy to fight with you carrot,” she said to him before making her way out of the classroom.

* * *

 

Kyo grumbled to himself as he walked out of the classroom. “What the hell is her problem?” he wondered to himself. He made his way down the hallways, taking in all the kids walking down the hall also. He was surprised at how different things were done here. Like for one actually wearing shoes inside the school. Also no uniforms. He sighed and made his way home.

He still didn’t understand why Shigure had the brilliant idea to move here. Hatori claimed it was to get away from his editor, which sadly enough he could believe.

He finally arrived home and opened the door. Once inside he kicked off his shoes, old habit, and made his way into the dining room to set his books down, but stopped when he saw Yuki already sitting at the kitchen table.

“I’m surprised you made it through school without fighting with anyone you stupid cat,” Yuki said.

“TAKE THAT BACK YOU DAMN RAT!!!!” Kyo shouted tossing his bag to the side.

“Oh, Kyo good you’re home. How was school? Meet any high school girls?” Shigure asked from another room.

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!” he shouted at him.

“My my, fighting already are we? You did just get home.” Shigure walked into the room then.

“BLAME THAT DAMN RAT!”

“I only spoke the truth. You’re the one that’s yelling,” Yuki said.

“OH YA! HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR ASS!”

“Like you really could.”

“Oh brother,” Shigure mumbled to himself. “Uh I’m going to go out, please don’t break anything. I did just buy this house.” He left the room.

Kyo just ignored him as he glared at Yuki.

“COME ON YOU DAMN RAT! OR ARE YOU CHICKEN!”

“No, but even a chicken could beat you-you stupid cat.”

“AGR!” Kyo reached his boiling point. He took a swing at Yuki, who just dodged it, getting up out of his chair. Kyo followed up with a right hook to Yuki’s face, but again it was dodged. Getting angrier Kyo tried a roundhouse kick, but Yuki dropped to the ground and swept Kyo’s legs out from under him. Kyo landed to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned and rolled over, but Yuki had already grabbed his stuff and headed for his room.

“WHERE YOU GOING YOU DAMN RAT! CAN’T EVEN FINISH A FIGHT WITH ME!”

“No I just don’t want to waste the energy,” he said simply closing the door to his room behind him.

“Damn it,” Kyo said tossing the chair away from him. Going over to his bag he picked it up and headed for his room.

* * *

 

Ryuuakani was at her favorite store of all time. Barnes and Noble. She often wished she could live here, but that was not possible. Or so she was told. She certainly thought it would be possible.  As she was looking through the paranormal books she started to get annoyed at seeing books in the wrong spot. She finally couldn’t take it anymore and started to fix the books. Soon she was approached by someone.

“Excuse me miss do you work here?” a male voice asked her.

“I seem to be the only one,” she said, despite the fact that she did not, in fact, work there. “What do you need?” she asked turning to look at the person before her. She was surprised to see a very sexy man before her. He stood at about 5’ 8”, which was nice, she liked taller men. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dark pants and a white tee shirt with black shoes of some sort. She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her mind from all her dirty thoughts.

“I’m sorry what?” she said.

“I...” he started to say, but they were interrupted.

“Hey! Are you pretending to work here again! How many times do we have to tell you to leave our customers alone?” a worker said to her.

Kani clenched her hand into a fist. “Maybe I wouldn’t have to pretend to work here if you rat bastards would get off your lazy asses and actually do the work!” she shouted at him.

“Uh,” she heard the man that she had been talking to before say.

“Ah sorry, sir, I can’t help you right now,” she shot a glare to the worker. “But now there is someone here that possibly can, though I doubt it. The workers here are incompetent and can't do anything right,” she growled putting the books in her hand back on the shelf.

"Well then complain! I’ll take care of the books now, so shoo!" said the worker, shooing her and the handsome stranger out of the aisle as he started to pick up the books.

“Ok we’ll be out of your way then,” the stranger said, steering her into another aisle.

She flinched as he held her arm, but he didn’t seem to notice. "Stupid bastard. I got over half the job done for him," Kani grumbled.

"Well, why don't you just work here?" he asked picking up a random book.

“Because apparently, I have a “bad attitude” towards some of the customers. If they would just put the books back where they belong, or you know not throw them on a shelf I wouldn’t be tempted to kick their ass.” she said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped.

“Ah, Kani here you are....” Katsumi said coming around a corner. She glanced to the stranger then back to Ryuuakani. She sighed. “Kani, are you causing trouble again?” she asked.

“No!” Kani snapped.

“Come on you spent enough time here as it is. You should be home doing your homework.”

“Eh. Why must you torment me so Mi?” she whined.

“Because you can’t have all the fun,” she said walking over to her and linking arms with her. “Now let's go before they kick you out.” She then lead her away.

As Kani walked away with Kat she glanced back, to the guy that had wanted her help, one last time before they left the store.

* * *

 

Shigure watched as the two girls left the store arm in arm. He had to admit they were both cute, but the one with purple in her hair had a flair that he found very attractive. He put the book he was holding in his hand back on the shelf where it belonged. He decided that he should just go home. If he still had a home to go back to, provided Yuki and Kyo didn’t break everything. As he walked out of the store he started humming to himself, before long he was singing. “High school girls, High school girls. 1, 2, 3, High school girls,” he sang.

“Shigure,” he heard someone say.

He turned around to see Hatori behind him.

“Ha’ri! What are you doing here?” he asked his dear friend.

“I ordered some books and just got the call a couple of minutes ago that they were in. So I came to pick them up. What were you singing?” he asked him.

“Hmm? Oh nothing,” he half sang.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Ha-ha oh Ha’ri. You crack me up. Anyway, I should be going. I left Kyo and Yuki home alone.”

“And why did you do that?”

“Ha-ha well see you later,” Shigure said waving to his friend before walking away. He wondered if, in fact, the girls he had met in the bookstore were high school girls. They seemed young enough, and they had talked about homework. He would see if he could find out from Yuki or Kyo.

* * *

 

Ryuuakani was playing with her pencil while she lounged around on Katsumi floor, supposedly doing homework. She sighed and rolled over to her back to stare at the ceiling. She was thinking about the guy she had met at the bookstore. He was very good looking. Definitely a lot hotter than the boys she went to high school with.

“So what was that that I walked in on at the store?” Kat asked her friend.

“I’m not sure...” she said as she started to chew on her pencil.   

“Don’t do that, it’s bad for your teeth,” Kat told her.

Kani just stuck her tongue out at her.

“Well why don’t you tell me what happened,” she suggested.

“Alright,” Ryuuakani said rolling back over to her stomach. “I was browsing through the books you know like I always do when of course I noticed some of the books were all wrong, so I went to fix them.”

“Of course,” Kat interrupted.

Kani stuck her tongue out at her again. “Anyway. I was doing that when the guy came up to ask for help probably thinking I was a worker. Which...”

“Ya I know, you are more of a worker than the people that work there, blah blah blah. Get on with the story,” Kat urged.

Kani just glared at her. “I was about to help him when the worker showed up, we got into a bit of a fight. The guy led me into another aisle, we talked for a second more and you showed up. The end,” she hurried.

“Well, now you’re just not being fun.”

“Nothing really happened.” She shrugged.

“Just like nothing is happening with your homework?”

“Hey, I worked on it!”

“What did you finally put the date at the top of the paper?” Katsumi joked.

Ryuuakani just threw her pencil at her while Katsumi laughed.

"So. You like him?" Kat asked, looking at Kani from the corner of her eye, smiling.

“I want to do naughty things to him,” Kani answered.

“Kani!” Katsumi shrieked as she threw a pillow at her.

Ryuuakani just laughed. “You asked.”

"So... I have some news too... I kinda sorta ran into... Kyo... literally," Kat said blushing like crazy.

"You did what? Spill. Everything. I want it all. Carrot top didn't shove you did he?"

"No no. I was in a hurry to get to you and we both crashed into each other and I fell. He helped me up and left. That was it. But oh. My. God. Kani he touched me! My legs were shaking so bad..."

“Ha-ha damn Mi I knew you were falling for him, but I didn’t think you would do it literally,” Kani joked. Then she frowned a bit. “Wait he touched you? Like where?” she asked a serious look to her face.

"He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet."

“Ok good.” She smirked then. “So he touched your hand huh. Oh my god! Now you’re pregnant!!!!” She laughed.

"No, I'm not! You're gross! How can you even say that?" she said, turning even redder. She threw another pillow at Kani. "Do your homework..."

“Ha-ha. Oh come on, you know I could have said a lot worse.” She giggled. “Now who’s being gross?” she said making a face at her friend when she suggested that she do her homework. She looked down at her homework and frowned. She really didn’t like doing homework, not because she was lazy or anything, but because she had a hard time understanding stuff. Which is part of why she had been held back... Signing she pulled out another pencil, since she threw her other one at Katsumi, and started to work on some of it. When she got to a problem she didn’t understand she looked up at her friend.

“Hey, you. Can you help me with this?” she asked.  

"By help do you mean do?"

She glared at her friend shortly. “Well you know if you want... but no I mean help. Geez. If I want someone to do my homework for me I would just have one of the fresh- meat do it,” she said.

"Ha-ha relax, I was just teasing. What do you need help with?" she asked leaning closer to take a look.

“This.... mumble jumble right here. I don’t know what it is, that is why I need help.” She sighed. She rolled over again, facing the ceiling. “Poo. Why does school have to be so hard? I like it better when the only thing I had to worry about was getting cooties and what story would be read during story time. Not dealing with English and stupid Math.” She sighed again. “Maybe I should just quit. There is no way I am going to graduate. I can go work at B and N, it clearly doesn’t take having brains to work there.”

“Oh don’t be such a baby, it’s just high school. You’re going to be fine. Let me go make some tea so we can get this done,” she said getting up and leaving the room.

“Yay tea!” Ryuuakani said jumping up and chasing after her.

They both made their way into the kitchen, and as Katsumi was grabbing the kettle to make tea her mom, Karin, walked in through the kitchen door, having just come home from work. Karin was a very beautiful woman. She was 5’ 7”, and naturally skinny. She had a small chest but wasn’t flat either. Her long flowing brown hair was currently in a braid. And her green eyes sparkled. She was currently wearing her police outfit as she just got off of work.

“Hello my beautiful baby girls!”  she said smiling as she gathered them up for a group hug, kissing them both on the cheeks.

“Hi, mom!” Kat said.

“Hi Karin,” Kani said also.

“How is the homework coming?” she asked them.

Kani looked to Kat. “It’s going ok. I have been having a little problem with some English so I asked Mi to help, but we decided to take a tea break before we get started,” she said smiling softly.

“Well, you need to get that done. Homework is very important. Must be done. Yep. Hey did any of you happen to see the new neighbors yet?” she asked.

Both girls froze. “New neighbors?” they asked in unison.

“Ha-ha don’t tell me you didn’t notice that someone moved in next door?” she asked laughing. “Maybe you should take them something, as a welcome present. Anyway, I am going to take a shower,” she said moving out of the kitchen towards her room.

Kani sighed. “So what should we make?” she asked going to the little box that held their recipes.

“We could always make them Jelly buns. Who doesn’t love Jelly buns?” Kat said.

“That is a good idea. Let’s get started while we wait for the water to boil,” Ryuuakani took out their recipe for Jelly buns and started to gather all the ingredients, while Kat cleared off the space for everything. They placed everything on the counter and went to work.

An hour and a half later they were finished with the Jelly buns and their tea. So they gathered them up in a nice casserole dish and then placed it in a basket. They then cleaned up and got ready. Gathering the basket they headed out the door.

* * *

 

Kyo was sitting at the dining room table finishing up the last of his homework. Shigure was in his study, supposedly working on his next book, but he doubted it. And Yuki was in the kitchen doing god knows what, not that he really cared. He was getting up to go get something to drink when he heard the doorbell ring.

“Since you’re not doing anything you stupid cat why don’t you go get it," Yuki said from in the kitchen.

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Kyo shouted.

“Kyo if you would please,” Shigure said.

“Grr. Fine!” he said making his way into the foyer to get the door. He opened it quickly, almost hitting the back of the door to the wall.

“Hi we’re you’re new neigh...” the girls started to say.

“Ah it’s you,” Kyo said looking at Katsumi and Ryuuakani. _'My god. What is she doing here?’_ Kyo thought to himself as he looked at Katsumi.

“You!” Kani said shocked.

Katsumi blushed and looked to the ground.

“Kyo who’s at the door?” Shigure said poking his head around the corner. He froze when he saw the girl from the bookstore standing in the open doorway, with the other girl from the bookstore. _‘It’s her,’_ he thought to himself.

“Ah, it’s you!” Kani said.

Kyo looked behind him to see Shigure standing there.

“Him? Wait, you two know each other!”

“Ahahaha,” Shigure said laughing nervously.

“What is going on here?” Yuki asked entering the foyer to see what was going on with everyone.

“Ah Prince Yuki!” Kani and Kat said together.

“Ah. Well hello Miss Akiyama and Miss Kawaguchi,” he said smiling softly.

“Is that Jelly bun I smell?” Shigure asked.

“Ah yes,” Katsumi said blushing more.

“Uh. We made these for you, to welcome you to the neighborhood. We are your neighbors,” Kani said.

“How interesting,” Shigure said.

“You’re related?” Kyo asked.

“Ah.” This time it was Ryuuakani turn to blush and looked down.

“Uh no. Kani just lives with me...” Katsumi said softly.

“So the rumors are true then,” Yuki said softly looking away.

“Eh. Uh,” Kani said, she then handed the basket to Kat before taking off running.

“Ah sorry,” Yuki said.

“Here, please return the dish when you are done with it,” Katsumi said handing the basket over to Kyo before taking off after her best friend.

The boys just stood in the foyer for a moment.

“What rumors?” Kyo asked softly closing the door.

“In middle school, there were rumors going around that Ryuuakani father was beating her. Of course, they were backed up by the fact that she would come to school with bruises on her. Her mother had died when she was a baby so it had just been her and her father. I don’t know when it started, but like I said in middle school the rumors started. About half way through the year there was notice that Ryuuakani had missed a week of school, later we found out that she had been beaten nearly half to death and was at the hospital. She was out for the rest of the year. It’s part of the reason she was held back,” Yuki told them.

Shigure and Kyo were silent for a long time before Kyo spoke up.

“She was held back?”

“Yes. Ryuuakani is actually 19. She was held back for missing so much school, I heard that she had tried taking Summer school, but that she didn’t do very well, so they held her back. Otherwise, she may have graduated last year. I had heard that after she had gotten out she moved in with Katsumi and her mom, I guess it’s true.” Yuki then walked out of the foyer and headed for his room.

Kyo looked at the basket in his hands. His mind was spinning, but the main thing he was focusing on was the fact that Yuki said Katsumi and her mom. Not her parents. Which would mean that Katsumi was also without a father? He wondered what happened there. As he made his way into the kitchen to put the basket up his mind kept swimming with thoughts. 

* * *

 

Shigure had been silent the entire time Yuki had been talking. At first, he had been both surprised and happy to see the girl he had met at his door, then he found out they were living right next door to him. His feelings about that were complicated, to say the least. But things had gotten sad and dark from there. He was extremely sad to hear what had happened to her, and now that he was thinking about it it might have explained why she flinched when he held her arm while leading her elsewhere at the store. But he was not new to the stories of abuse. In fact, it was why Hatori, Ayame, and himself had decided to take a few of the other zodiacs away from Akito. They wanted to protect them from Akito, who had done her fair share of abuse to most of them as head of the house. So they packed up, left Japan, and moved to America. He sighed and made his way back into his study, hoping that he could show Ryuuakani that not all men hit women or young girls.

* * *

 

Katsumi had temporarily lost Ryuuakani in the street when she had run from Kyo and the other’s house, but she soon found her at a park. She was sitting below a tree, with her knees pulled up close to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

“Kani? Come on Kani let's go home,” Katsumi said softly. She knelt down and placed her hand on her knee. When Ryuuakani didn’t do anything she reached for her hand and pulled her up. They walked home, hand in hand, no one saying anything.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki tries to apologize. Study group.

The next day the girls were in the library before school started. They had made it home ok and went up to Katsumi’s room to finish their homework. Ryuuakani didn’t say much of anything unless it pertained to homework or other such things. Today was much the same. She seemed a bit better at home, but once they made their way to school she had grown silent again. They were looking at books when Yuki walked around the corner of the bookshelf. He stopped for a moment, then he walked over to them.

“Miss Akiyama. I would like to apologize for yesterday. I wasn’t thinking. I never meant to upset you,” he said softly to her.

She looked down, her hair falling on her face. “Whatever,” she replied.

“Kani...” Katsumi said softly.

“I don’t care about what you said. It didn’t bother me. So just drop it ok,” she said pushing past them both.

“Ah. Kani.” Katsumi sighed. “Thank you, Yuki, for apologizing. It means a lot, she just...” She trailed off. “Well again, thank you,” she said before leaving also. “Kani,” she said catching up to her friend. “Wait up huh.” She stopping her.

"What is it Mi? He knows what happened and you expect me to not be mad at him? It takes more than an apology to make up for that..."

"Hey, Kani I saw you at the park yesterday. Cry baby much?" a guy said to her while laughing with his friend as they walked by.

"Hey shut up!" Katsumi shouted at them.

The boys stopped and turned around to look at her. The one that had spoken walked up to Kasumi.

"What are you going to do about it?" the guy said lightly shoving Katsumi back.

Just then Ryuuakani slammed him into the wall, before slamming her hand into his throat. In the corner of her eyes, she saw someone twist the boys’ hand. She looked to see Kyo standing next to her.

The boy fell to the floor like a bag, his friend coming over to try and help him.

"Kani!" Katsumi said jumping forward and grabbing her friend.

“Kyo!” Yuki said pulling him back.

"Don't you ever touch her again. You hear me?" she growled at the boys.

“Kani calm down, please,” Katsumi whispered to her.

"Don't touch me you damn rat!" Kyo said, pulling away from Yuki. Kyo glared at the boy crying on the floor, his worthless friend trying to help him up. Looking up he saw Katsumi, holding her friend back to keep her from giving the kid another ass kicking. She glanced his way and he quickly looked away, walking as fast as he could down the hallway so no one could see his face turning red.

Yuki sighed as he watched Kyo run away. In the wake, though he saw a teacher coming, he turned to the girls.

“You both should go. Before you get in trouble.”

“Ah, but, people saw us,” Katsumi said.

But Yuki was already walking off to slow the teacher down.

“Don’t worry about it. I will take care of it,” Hana said appearing out of nowhere.

“Ah ok,” Kat said. She started pulling Ryuuakani in the other direction. It took her awhile, but soon they were running the other direction. When they were gone a dark and electric cloud formed around Hana. She looked at the boys and they whimpered in fear.

“If you get Kani or Sumi in trouble I will zap you,” she said very darkly. She also looked to some of the people that were still standing around, they all gulped and nodded. “Good,” she said before flowing away to follow her best friends.

Kani was panting as she leaned her head against a wall in one of the other corridors. Kat leaned against the wall with her.

“I’m sorry Mi,” she said softly.

“No Kani it’s ok. It was a little aggressive, but they deserved it” Katsumi said.

Ryuuakani smiled wickedly at her in the corner of her eyes.

“What?” Katsumi asked.

“Didn’t you notice how Kyo come to your rescue also? He must really like you,” she said winking.

“Ah,” Katsumi said blushing like crazy. "There is no way he could like me." Trying to hide her increasingly reddening face.

“Ha-ha ya ok Mi. Keep telling yourself that. Oh! When you get married I want to be the maid of honor! Unless you want your mom to do that. Oh, can I walk you down the aisle? If your mom doesn’t do it.”

“Sumi is getting married?” Hana asked as she walked over to them.

“No!” Katsumi said blushing like crazy.

“Ha-ha ya! To Kyo Sohma!” Kani said.

As much as Kat wished Kani wouldn’t tease her this time she would look that other way, so to speak. As it seemed Kani was finally calming down and leaving the darkness she had surrounded herself with yesterday and this morning.

“Hm but mommy hasn’t approved of him yet,” Hana said.

"Well, he is certainly earning brownie points. Come on you two, let's get to class," Kani said, the both of them walking on either side of Kat towards the classroom.

* * *

 

Shigure was reading in the living room when he heard the front door open and close. He looked up as he heard Yuki and Kyo walking out of the foyer to set their stuff in the dining room, which seemed to have become the room to unload things instead of a dining room.

“So how was school today?” he asked them.

“Ask the stupid cat. He helped send a guy to the nurses’ office.”

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!” Kyo shouted.

“Helped?” Shigure asked.

“It was nothing,” Kyo grumbled.

“Ryuuakani and Katsumi were in the hallway. I don’t know what started it all, but I do know that a guy shoved Miss Kawaguchi. Next thing I know Ryuuakani had the boy shoved against the wall, and both her and Kyo took a shot at him at the same time. Kyo twisting his wrist and Ryuuakani slamming her hand into his throat,” Yuki told him.

“The boy, he saw Ryuuakani crying at a park, he was making fun of her for it. Katsumi told him to shut up. That is when he pushed her.”

“Hmm, he must have seen her after she left here. It is sad that someone would make fun of a young girl for crying. Even worse that he would shove Miss Kawaguchi,” Shigure said. “Normally Kyo, I would punish you for such things, but in this case, I will let it slide,” he said smiling, waving his hand slightly the way he does when he doesn’t feel like doing anything.

“PUNISH ME!? LIKE YOU COULD!” Kyo shouted.

“You really shouldn’t encourage him Shigure. He might take it to his big stupid head.”

“THAT’S IT YOU DAMN RAT! PREPARE TO FIGHT!”

“I think I will be going now,” Shigure said sashaying off.

Kyo sent a flying kick at Yuki, who just side stepped it, making Kyo hit a chair instead. Which broke on impact. Kyo recovered quickly by jumping up and turning to attack Yuki again. And again Yuki just dodged until he got bored. He then kicked Kyo in the chest, sending him into the wall.

“Yuki would you please not break my house,” Shigure sang from the other room.

“I’m going out,” Yuki called.

“Oh?” Shigure said poking his head around the corner.

“Miss Akiyama didn’t accept my apology earlier. I want to try again. I think I will buy her something. Any suggestions?” He asked.

“Well you could get her...” he whispered the rest in Yuki’s ear.

Yuki glared and hit Shigure in the head. “You really should be behind bars,” he said before leaving the house.

* * *

 

Yuki walked around town for a bit trying to figure out what to get Ryuuakani. He had thought about flowers but then decided against it. She might be allergic to flowers and he didn’t want to upset her more. But there was something in the flower shop that caught his attention. It was a fruits basket. It was simple, but it did have a wide variety of fruits, so even if she didn’t like something she could still eat the other stuff. Going in he bought it and then made his way to her house. When he got there he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It wasn’t long before the door slowly opened a crack. An eye peered out at him through the crack before it swung open.

“Prince Yuki!” Katsumi said surprised.

“Hello, Miss Kawaguchi. Is Miss Akiyama here?”

“Uh sure. Come in,” she said. She moved out of the door so he could follow her in. “KANI! YUKI IS HERE FOR YOU!” she shouted up the stairs as she made her way into the kitchen.

“WHICH YUKI?” he heard someone call back.

“PRINCE YUKI SOHMA!”

“OH! OH, YOU MEAN YOUR  SOON TO BE COUSIN IN...”

“SHUT UP!!!!!!” Katsumi yelled getting red.

He could hear laughing as someone came down the stairs.

“So what do I owe the pleasure, your highness,” Ryuuakani said.

“Kani,” Katsumi said.

“What?”

“Please don’t call me that. I’ve always hated it,” Yuki said softly.

Katsumi glanced at Ryuuakani who frowned a bit. “Alright. So what’s up?” she asked again.

“I wanted to try apologizing again,” he said. He noticed her stiffen. “I bought you this fruits basket. I hope you like it.”

“Does it have kiwi in it?” she asked.

“Um no I don’t think so,” he said.

“Okay!” She grabbed the basket. She heard Katsumi clear her throat. “Uh.” She sighed. “I forgive you,” she said looking down. She then started to pick at the fruit in the basket. “For the record, I am allergic to kiwi,” she told him.

“Oh well I guess it’s a good thing it doesn’t have any,” he said.

“Ya,” she said. “Oh, apple.” She grabbed the apple out of the basket and bit into it. “I’m going to go put this up,” she said walking into the kitchen.

“That was nice of you to try again,” Katsumi said. “And you picked great. Kani is obsessed with food. Like really.” Just then Ryuuakani came back in still holding an apple. “You’re still eating that apple?” Katsumi asked.

“No I finished that one and got another,” she said biting into the one in her hand.

Katsumi gave Yuki a pointed look with a smile. She then went in to grab a fruit herself.

“So Pri... er Yuki. That guy that you live with? Is that your dad?”

"Oh, no. He is my … cousin. I have a few others that came with us, but they are younger than us. And then there are two Shigure’s age," Yuki replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh thank fuck," Kani said before she could stop herself. Turning a slight shade of pink, she bit into a chunk of pineapple that she had cut up. She hopped up on the table, sitting on it instead of the chairs. Kat was eating a pear. Kani pushed the basket towards Yuki so he could grab something if he wanted. Reaching into the basket, he pulled out a peach.

“Have either of you studied for that big test coming up?" he asked, taking a bite.

"Test?" Kani said with a horrified look on her face.

"I have a bit, but miss-thinks-its-a-waste-of-time hasn't," Katsumi said, putting the rest of the fruit in the fridge, earning herself a glare from Kani. "We should all study together."

The house was then filled with the sound of the doorbell going off. Ding Dong!

"I'll get it!" Kani said, hopping off the counter. She ran to the door and when she opened it, there was Kyo's bright orange head.

Katsumi came up behind Kani and Yuki followed her.

Kani looked back at her friend. Not caring that she was going to suffer, or what Kyo had actually come over for, she said, "We were just about to have a study session Carrot top. You're gonna help." She pulled him into the house then.

“Hey! What makes you think I wanna study? Besides, I don't have my books!" Kyo said, backing away from her.

Yuki was also backing off.

“That's okay, you can share with Mi here!" Kani pulled Katsumi close so she couldn't run away.

"Kani, you shouldn't force people to do things..." Katsumi said, trying to get away.

"Nah, it's fine! Isn't it boys?" Kani hurried them all into the kitchen. "Mi, why don't you make us some of your yummy snacks while I get our books?"

"Okay..." Katsumi started getting the ingredients out for thumbprint cookies as Kani ran off upstairs and the boys sat down at the table.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later and a plateful of cookies in, they were all crowded around the table trying to study for their history exam.

“Ugh I hate history,” Ryuuakani said groaning. “I don’t know why we need to study it anyways. It’s just about a bunch of dead people.” She ran her hand through her hair.

“It’s a lot more than that Miss Akiyama. Like here in...”

“Blah blah blah. Still a bunch of dead people,” she said sighing.

“Kani.”

“Oh come on Mi. It is SOOO boring,” she groaned. “I got an idea! How about we make a game of it. We have questions and whoever gets it wrong have to take off a piece of clothing,” she said laughing.

“Kani!” Katsumi said blushing.

Kyo and Yuki just started at each other.

“She remind you of anyone?” Kyo asked softly.

“Yes," Yuki said as Kat and Kani argued in the background.

“Alright fine, clearly Mi is a party pooper,” Kani said. “Hey, carrot. What was up with you hitting that guy that shoved Mi here.”

“Ah!” Kyo said turning red.

“Kani....” Katsumi whispered.

“Uh, my master taught me to treat women with respect. I wasn’t about to stand by and let that guy shove her,” he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kani blinked. “Master? Is that like an S and M thing? Really Kyo I didn’t picture you as the submissive type. But whatever floats your boat,” she said winking at him.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” He started getting all flustered.

“He means a Sensei or a teacher. More specifically our families’ martial arts teacher,” Yuki explained.

“Ah gotcha,” she said winking at Kyo again.

“JUST SHUT UP YOU DAMN YANKEE!” he shouted at her.

“And I thought my temper was bad,” she mumbled to herself. “So Kyo how do you like the cookies. Aren’t they delicious? I mean of course they are, they were made by the cutest person ever!” She hugged Kat, who just sighed with exasperation.

“Ya,” he sighed. “The cookies are great.”

“Ha-ha!” Kani said. “Huh?” She stood up straight then and listened.

“What is it Kani?” Katsumi asked.

“Huh? Oh probably nothing,” she said laughing nervously. But she was looking out the kitchen window with intent. She thought she had heard something... she wasn’t sure what. But she also thought she saw something or someone go by the window. But maybe it was nothing. Hell, it could have been a damn bird for all she knew. She shrugged it off and turned back towards the group. She noticed everyone was still looking at her. “Ha-ha sorry thought I saw something shiny! You know how us girls are with shiny things,” She lied. “Uh, I think I need to use the restroom.” She left the room as everyone just glanced at each other.

“Funny, I didn’t think she was the shiny girl type,” Yuki said.

Katsumi sat in her seat and stared at her friend. Yuki was right, Kani wasn't a shiny girl type. To a certain extent. She may not be a girly girl, but she was still a girl.

“Miss Kawaguchi. Do you have any more of these cookies? They are rather good,” he asked smiling softly.

"Oh! Yes," she said bouncing up and headed towards the fridge pulling out another plate. She sat them down on the table and looked toward the stairs. "I should go check on her. Could you excuse me for a moment?" She quickly hurried out of the room and up the stairs. She was coming around a corner when she almost ran into Kani.

“Hey. What was that down here? We both know you are not a shiny girl,” she said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sorry I just had a freak moment with you all staring at me.” Ryuuakani sighed.

Katsumi hugged her then. “Well you got me, so no need to freak,” she said smiling brightly.

“Haha ya I am just stuck with you aren’t I?” Kani said laughing.

“Ugh!” Katsumi said playfully. They then chased each other down the stairs. When they got into the kitchen they were laughing.

“Can we please get back to studying! That is what you kidnapped me for,” Kyo said.

“Oh poo carrot top. You’re such a party-pooper,” Kani said making a face at him. The girls sat down at the table again. “Oh hey, carrot. Guess what Mi favorite color is? Orange! It’s like you two were meant for each other!” she said.

Katsumi shot a glare at her, but she just waved it off.

“She likes everything orange. Like the crayon. And cantaloupe. Oranges. Orange cats...” She trailed off as she tried to think of other things that were orange, not noticing the look Kyo made at the last thing. She was just watching their faces turn red in unison.

“Kani please shut up,” Katsumi whispered.

“Oh and converses! I noticed you always wear them. Which is weird cause Mi loves them too! Another sign that you are meant to be.”

“Ugh!” he said hitting the table.

Kani jumped back startled.

Yuki shot out and hit him in on the arm.

Kyo was about to yell when he glanced at Kani, then he sighed.  “I’m going to get some air,” he said before opening up the kitchen door and stepping outside.

“Maybe you should lay off Kyo for a bit,” Yuki said looking to where he had gone. “He has a bit of temper as I am sure you know. Not that the stupid cat doesn’t deserve it.”

“I HEARD THAT YOU DAMN RAT!” Kyo shouted.

“Wow he has really good hearing,” Kani said.

“Girls I’m home!” They heard a female call from the front door.

“Hi, mom!” Katsumi called.

“Hey, Karin!” Kani added.

“How are you... Oh, I didn’t know you had guests,” she said coming into the kitchen.

“Ya, this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma. They live next door with their cousin?”

“Yes cousin,” Yuki said.

“More like pervert,” Kyo mumbled.

“Well, I won’t bother you. Oh! Cookies!” she said grabbing one.

“Ah, it’s alright. I think we should be going anyways. I bet Shigure is getting worried about us,” Yuki said standing up.

“Oh ok,” Katsumi said sadly.

“Ya, we should go,” Kyo said making his way for the door.

“It was nice meeting you Mrs. Kawaguchi,” Yuki said.

“Uh Miss, I’m not married anymore,” Karin said.

“Oh, I am sorry. Miss Kawaguchi.”

“It’s alright. Nice to meet you both. Have a nice day,” she said smiling. When the boys left she looked towards the girls. “So what were you doing with those boys? Was it inappropriate? If so I will have to beat them for touching my girls. And no you may not borrow my cuffs!!!!” she said. She laughed at the looks on their faces. “Not that that will ever happen, right my babies?” she asked giving them a look.

“No!” Kat said.

“Of course not!” Kani added.

“Good!” She then hugged them both real tight.

* * *

 

As Kyo made his way next door with Yuki, he started thinking about all that stuff Kani had been saying about Katsumi. Those cookies she had made were delicious. Shigure had eaten all the jelly buns they had made the other day so this was the first time he had tasted anything she had made. As they entered the house, Shigure was sitting at the table.

"So, you boys were gone a long time. Let me guess... you guys had a little fun with the girls next door?" Shigure said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kyo snapped. "You damn pervert!!" he shouted. Both Yuki and he landed well-deserved punches at Shigure.

“Well well, I guess I deserved that then. Haha, I was only teasing," he said rubbing his head.

"For your information," Yuki said coolly, "we were studying. If that damn cat knew how to."

"You picking a fight you damn rat??! I will take you down!!" Kyo yelled at him, his fists clenching.

"Ah, another challenge. From you? Let's see how far you make it this time. You. Stupid. Cat.”

"DON’T CALL ME STUPID!" Kyo said tossing the table at him.

Shigure ran for safety to the kitchen.

Yuki dodged, hitting it with the heel of his hand, cracking the table in half.

Kyo lunged at him, swinging punch after punch that Yuki kept on dodging, making him madder and madder.

Yuki spiraled under him, sending him flying, he twisted, landing on his hands and feet and launched at him again.

"You damn rat!!! I will get you!!!"

Yuki twisted out of the way again and kicked him in the face, once again sending him flying through the kitchen door.

"My my. I hope you weren't this much trouble at the girl's house. I just got you to fix that door too Kyo... sigh..." Shigure said as Kyo got up.

"One day you damn rat. I will beat you!!" he shouted as he ran upstairs, slamming his door. He walked out onto the balcony outside his room and grabbed hold of the roof, lifting himself up. It was dark out now as he lay on his back, looking up at the stars. He saw a porch light flicker on and heard a door open next door. He watched as Katsumi walked outside, with a pencil and what looked like a decorated sketch pad, onto her balcony and sat down on a patio chair. She flipped open her sketch pad to the nearest blank page and began to draw. He sat and watched her for a while. She looked so peaceful. He wondered what she was drawing. Soon after, Kani walked out with two cups of hot tea and sat down next to her. He watched as Katsumi quickly closed her pad.

"How you feeling girly?" said Kani as she handed her tea. "It's kinda cold out don't you think?"

"I didn't really notice," Katsumi said taking a sip. She leaned back and stared at the night sky.

Kyo was afraid to move, thinking they might think he was stalking them... Even though it kinda felt like he was. He couldn't help but watch them talk.

"So today was interesting huh?" Kani said wryly,  giving her friend a smile.

"You did all that on purpose," Kat chuckled, kicking her friend lightly in the shin.

"Oh you love me," Kani replied, kicking her back. "Come on. Let's go in. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too much longer."

Kyo watched them disappear inside the house and waited until the porch light shut off before climbing down into his room.  

* * *

 

Shigure had walked out onto his balcony for a smoke when he noticed a light across the way. He looked to see Kani and Katsumi sitting on their balcony with some warm drink. He faintly heard them talking, but didn’t pay attention to the words. His mind was on Kani. How the light shone on her hair. He watched as she laughed and lightly kicked her friend, who kicked her back. He found it hard to believe that the girl that was smiling with her friend, had been hurt so bad by someone that should have looked after and protected her. He finished his cigarette and put it out as they were walking inside. He looked up at the sky, surprised at himself. He had never thought he would love anyone but Akito, but he had been blind. Not only to his own suffering but to the others as well. That was why he asked Hatori and Ayame to help him get the young ones out. They didn’t need to endure that pain anymore. He never thought he would feel for anyone after that, yet here he was, longing for the girl next door. He smiled to himself. He was about to go in when he saw another light click on, he stopped and watched as Kani walked out onto her balcony, wrapped in a blanket with a notebook and pencil. He watched as she sat down and started writing. Something that made him smile more.

She likes to write, just as him. He noticed she was close to the end of her notebook, he could buy her one, but how would he give it to her without her knowing he had watched her. He would ask Yuki, but that would probably get him hit. He sighed. Of course, it probably wouldn’t be as bad as what Hatori might do to him when he finds out he is courting a high school girl, even though she is of age as far as the law here in America was concerned. He brought himself out of his thoughts in time to see Kani drop her pencil as she started to nod off. He chuckled but was a bit worried about her being asleep out in the cold. Just then he noticed Katsumi coming onto Kani’s balcony.

“And you got after me for being out here in the cold. At least I didn’t fall asleep,” she said shaking Kani.

“Huh?” Kani yawned “What are you doing up Mi? I thought you went to bed?”

“Ya well you’re stupid light was bothering me. Come on before you get sick,” she said picking up her pencil for her.

“Oh alright,” Kani said trying not to yawn again. They both walked into the room then.

Shigure gave one last look to the closed door before making his way into his own room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kani gets into a fight, injuring her hand. While at the boys's house the girls meet 2 more members of the Soham family.

As Katsumi wandered through the halls at school the next day, she found herself not able to concentrate. She had even forgotten her hair bows, she was so distracted this morning.

"Mi, are you alright?" Kani asked, coming up behind her, Hana following.

"Yes... You seem troubled," Hana said. The three of them entered homeroom and sat down. Hana began braiding Katsumi’s hair.

"I'm fine. Just really nervous. Elections are today and I just feel like something bad is going to happen at some point today..." Katsumi said, flipping open her sketchbook. That always calmed her down. Drawing. She started drawing Kani in her seat behind her.

"Hey, that thing is sure filling up fast, what all have you been drawing?" Kani asked, snatching the book away before Katsumi could stop her.

"No! Give that back!" Katsumi lunged at her, causing her to get her hair yanked on.

"Mommy isn't finished with your hair."

Kani laughed as she opened the sketch pad and saw picture after picture of Kyo Sohma. She flipped through more, Katsumi and Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo... there seemed to be a picture of him in every mood and place that Mi had seen or spoken to Kyo at. Kani looked over at Katsumi, whose face was beyond red.

"Ohhhhhhhh!! Mi, you're a little obsessed huh? And to think if you would have seen him naked..."

"EW no! How can you say things like that Kani??" Snatching her sketch book back she hugged it close.

"Oh, hey, speak of the devil. Good morning Carrot top! Sleep well? If you ever need food let my cute little Mi know, I just know she would be more than happy to cook for you," Kani said smiling, enjoying watching both their faces turn red.

"Good morning class, I am here. Your teacher. But not of this period. It is me, Mr. Byers, here to announce the new student council. First off is president. Yuki Sohma..." The class started applauding and a few girls started screaming. "I please ask all you hormone crazed teens to save the applauding until I leave. Anyway, vice president is, Kakeru Manabe. You people have weird names... secretary is, Katsumi Kawaguchi... Hey is that more vampire porn I see?? Oh, you're turning red. I’m right. And your treasurer is Machi Kuragi. Alright, I have to announce this to the other classes. You may applaud now." He sauntered out of the room.

“This is not vampire porn! One day. The one day I have a vampire romance novel, he takes it and reads it to the class... gah. That teacher is horrible," Katsumi said, burying her face in her hands.

"Good news is, you're on the student council. With the prince. But, I don't recognize those other people..." Hana said, looking at Yuki, who was walking over.

"Congratulations Miss Kawaguchi. Looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time working together," Yuki said, smiling softly. Kyo tensed, glaring at Yuki.   

“Ah! My Mi is on the student council!!! She’s so cute!!!!” Kani said pulling Katsumi into a huge hug, Yuki took a step back as they stumbled a little. Yuki smiled sadly as he watched Katsumi try to push Kani off her.

“Get off me you psycho!” She said trying to push her friend off. But she meant it in a playful way.

“Hey, why don’t you get off her,” Kyo said walking over to them. Kani stopped fawning over Katsumi and looked up at him. “You’re so overbearing and you partially smother her.”

“Shut up carrot. No one asked you.”

“NO ONE HAD TO ASK ME! SHE CLEARLY ASKED YOU TO GET OFF HER!”

“What the hell do you know! You stupid jerk!”

“DON’T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN YANKEE!”

“WHAT THE HELL IS A YANKEE ANYWAY!?” Kani shouted. “Besides a damn baseball team,” she mumbled to herself.

“IT’S A DAMN THUG!”

“OH, YOU THINK I’M A THUG HUH! WELL, I WILL SHOW YOU A THUG!” Before he could think she landed a very hard kick to his chest, sending him flying back into a desk.

“Ah!” Yuki said surprised.

“Kani!” Katsumi shouted. She went over to help Kyo up.

“I didn’t know you knew martial arts,” Yuki said looking at her.

“I don’t,” Kani said darkly looking down. “My father would never allow me to do something that would protect myself from him,” she added before running out the classroom. By then Kyo was standing up, by himself and Katsumi was standing in the middle of Yuki and Kyo, unsure what to do.

“I’m sorry Kyo,” Katsumi said.

“What! Why are you apologizing! She was the one that did it!” he said getting angry again. But then he saw the look on her face and calmed down.

“She can’t help it. Every guy she sees she views  as someone that could hurt her, haven’t you noticed in P.E. how she clearly stays away from the teacher, it’s because he’s male, and someone that is stronger than her.”

 _‘No,’_ Kyo thought. _‘because I am too busy staring at you in those shorts and tight tee shirt you wear.’_

“Her short temper mixed with fear leads to her being a bit violent. She tends to strike out before the guy can hurt her, even if that is not their intention.”

“So really, like always, it’s your fault you stupid cat,” Yuki said.

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!” he sighed again. “I guess you’re right, I keep forgetting about what she went though. I will try to be careful from now on.” He said. _‘For you.’_ He thought to himself. “But why does she always have to insult me?” He asked.

“Oh. Oh ha-ha. She isn’t insulting you. Though it may seem like it. She calls you carrot top cause she considers you a friend. Which you should feel special about. She’s never let a guy be her friend before. Trust me if she was insulting you-you would know it. She cusses like a sailor. You should hear some of the things she used to call me before she settled on Mi. They were pretty embarrassing,” she said laughing softly.  

Kyo calmed down greatly when he heard Katsumi laugh, hell he even smiled a little. He just couldn’t help it. Being around her made him happy. Especially when she laughed.

Yuki watched as Kyo smiled, something he never thought was possible anymore, yet here he was, smiling. Because of her. He had a feeling Kyo had feelings for her, he just hoped she would return them. It might be good for him. He looked towards the doorway. He was surprised Katsumi didn’t go after Kani this time. But they were extremely close, so it was likely she knew when to go after her friend and when not to. Just then another student appeared in the doorway.

“Fight! Fight!” he said before running off.

“Ah. Kani,” Katsumi said before running out the door, Yuki and Kyo behind her. Luckily not much of a crowd had formed yet so they were able to get close without bumping into anyone. “Kani! Please stop!” Katsumi said from the side, trying to get her friends attention. But it didn’t seem to be working. Other students were starting to gather so Yuki moved away from the general crowd,  but he could still hear Katsumi trying to call her friend. For a second he wondered if Kyo had made it out before the crowd formed, but just then he saw Kyo slam the boy that was fighting Kani into the wall. He watched as Katsumi then ran over to her.

“DIDN’T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU MANNERS!” Kyo shouted at the guy.

“She’s the one that started it!” the boy shouted back.

“Doesn’t matter!” Kyo said before giving the boy one last punch.

“Thank you Kyo,” Katsumi said as she tried to hold Kani’s weight up.

Kyo watched as Katsumi struggled to get Kani out of there, and he wished he could help, but he couldn’t. He looked back to Yuki, who gave him a small nod. Finally, he did something Yuki somewhat approved of, even if he wouldn’t admit to it later. But Kyo knew, he saw Yuki opening up to the girls, just as he was. Yuki himself might have done something if he wasn’t more refined, and now student body president. Shoving his hands in his pockets he made his way back into the classroom. He was surprised to see Hana still sitting there. He sometimes wondered if she was even real. More times than not she acted almost like a doll, just motionless. She turned to look at him then, and he jumped. _‘A very creepy, evil doll. Yup, that was what she was.’_ He thought as he looked down to get away from her gaze before making his way over to his seat.

 

* * *

 

Kani wrapped her hand as Katsumi was trying to figure out what to make. She would help too, but her hand was killing her so she wanted to get it wrapped now before it got worse. She also had a broken lip, and she knew by tomorrow she would probably have a black eye along with some other bruises. But hey, at least the other guy was probably worse off.

“So how much is Karin going to kill me for this?” she asked as she stood up to go help Katsumi decided.

“Not much. She would probably just baby you, while asking questions, and secretly applauding you for standing up for yourself. You know. Normal mom stuff.” Katsumi shrugged. “So what should we make?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” she said licking the cut on her lip.

“Stop that!” she said lightly smacking her. “You will irritate it. By the way. What did happen out there?”

“Well, when I stormed out my plans had just been to leave the school and blow off some steam that way. But I don’t know. I ran into that kid, not literally, and he said something.... I can’t remember what, but it just pushed me over. Next thing I know you were holding me up.”

“Sometimes I swear you have two personalities.” She said shaking her head. “Anyway let's focus. What to make....” she said thinking.

“Oh! How about stir fry and a cake!” Kani said snapping her fingers then wincing in pain.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Katsumi said smiling.

“Ya! Luckily we’re both good cooks so each of us can make one thing,” Kani smiled. “I will do the stir fry, though since it might be easier for me,” she added.

She then slowly started to gather the things to make a stir fry and got everything prepared. While Katsumi started making a cake. While they waited for the cake to cook they played a small game of cards. When the cake was done Katsumi got ready to decorate it while Kani got started on the stir fry. Since everything was already cut she just had to cook and add some seasoning. By the time her stir fry was done Kat was done with the cake. They smiled at each other before going to clean up. (They may have fought with the flour for the cake and lost.) Once they were clean they put everything in containers and headed over next door.

Kani hit the doorbell with her elbow since both their hands were full. They heard some yelling, soon followed by Yuki opening the door.

“Hello, Miss Akiyama and Miss Kawaguchi. Please come in. Something smells good,” he said stepping away from the door.

“We decided to make some food for celebration...” Kat said.

“And thanks,” Kani added as they followed Yuki into the kitchen to set everything down. Once they were done with that Yuki then lead them into the dining room for a bit.

“Oh, Miss Akiyama, you’re hand,” Yuki said.

“Oh it’s nothing,” she said waving it off, but that just caused her more pain so she stopped.

“SHIGURE THE GIRLS FROM NEXT DOOR ARE HERE!” They heard Kyo call before he entered the room too.

“Hey,” he said to them.

Kat took that time to nudge Kani.

“Thanks for helping me Kyo,” she said rather quietly.

Shigure came down the stairs just then.

“Well hello...” He started to say with a smile. Then he noticed Kani. “Oh dear. What happened to you?” he asked going over to her. He carefully touched her hand but she pulled back hissing. “Have you had that hand looked at?” he asked.

“No!” Kani snapped.

“Uh, she doesn’t like hospitals. And she usually fights with the nurses and doctors so dragging her there is usually more of a hassle than needed,” Kat said.

“Hmm well, it should still be looked at. Luckily someone in the family is a doctor maybe he can look you over.” Shigure said moving to the phone. Kani tensed but Kat just hugged her.

“Do it for me,” she said looking into her eyes.

“I hate your puppy eyes,” she sighed. “Fine,” she growled.

“Ah, Hatori. Good, you answered. Listen could you come over, Yuki isn’t feeling well.”

“DON’T LIE!” Kyo yelled at him.

“Of course see you soon,” Shigure said hanging up the phone.

“What kind of doctor is he that you would have to lie to him?” Kani asked starting to regret agreeing to it.

“Oh don’t worry about that. He is a very good doctor,” Shigure said waving her off. Then he smelled the air. “Do I smell something delicious?” he asked.

“Yes, we made stir fry and cake!” Kat said smiling.

“Oh yes, Yuki did says you got on the student council with him. Congratulations,” Shigure said smiling at her. Kani frowned slightly, she wanted Shigure to smile at her, not Kat. She frowned some more. How could she be jealous of her best friend? Besides, he was older and probably didn’t date younger girls.

“Well let’s not let it get cold shall we,” Shigure said as he made his way over to the dining room to sit.

“Come on Mi let's go get the food,” Kani said as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Wait let me help you since your hand is hurting and all,” Yuki said.

“WHY DO YOU GET TO HELP THEM!” Kyo said getting angry. He then pushed passed Yuki to go into the kitchen behind the girls. In the end, Yuki and Kyo unloaded everything, as Kyo didn’t want to be showed up. So the girl just waited at the dining table with Shigure.

“So uh Shigure is it?” Kat asked.

“Ah yes, I don’t think we were exactly properly introduced. I am Shigure Sohma. Yuki and Kyo are my cousin’s and this is my house,” he said.

“I am Katsumi. And this is Ryuuakani,” Kat said.

“I think he already knows our names,” Kani grumbled.

“Oh right,” Kat said laughing. “So what do you do?” she asked him.

“Oh, I am a writer!” Shigure said with pride.

“No way! You know Kani likes...” But Kani interrupted her as she elbowed her in the arm, her face turning red.

“Uh....” Kat said. “Oh look the food,” she said changing topics as the boys came out with all the food. The boys set the food on the table then sat down. Everyone dished up their plate, Kani going last since she was currently one handed and didn’t want to pass plates to anyone. When they were just about to eat they heard someone coming in.

“Alright, Shigure I’m here. So where is Yuki,” a male said coming from the foyer.

He stopped when he saw everyone at the table. He was very tall, at about 6 feet, and rather slender. He was dressed professionally; in a suit and tie. His eyes were green and his black hair was (mostly) short, with the exception of his bangs, which completely covered his left eye.

“Ha’ri!” Shigure said getting up and going over to him.

“He lied to you-you know that right,” Kyo said taking a bite of the stir fry.

“Hehe, lie is such a strong word. I think of more as...”

“You lied,” Hatori interrupted.

“Ok yes I lied, but I wasn’t sure if you would come otherwise,” he said defeated.

“I’m leaving,” Hatori said.

“Wait!” Kat said jumping up.

“Mi, just drop it,” Kani said.

“No. Look I know you don’t know us, but can you please take a look at my friend’s hand.”

“Why doesn’t she just go to the hospital?” he asked.

“She is afraid of them,” Kat said.

“She has a past, kind of like the boys do with Akito,” Shigure whispered to him.

His eyes grew wide before he sighed.

“Alright,” Hatori said moving over to her. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

“Can I see your hand?” he asked.

She silently gave him her hand. He gently unwrapped it, then placed the wrap to the side. It was a bit swollen, her knuckles had scrapes on them, and it was a bit bruised. He gently touched it, and like before with Shigure she hissed and pulled her hand back.

“Does that hurt?” he asked.

“Yes it hurts!” she snapped. She felt Kat place her hand on her shoulder, so she took a deep breath and let it out. She then gave him her hand again. He looked it over, and she tried not to pull her hand back but it hurt like a bitch. Finally, he set it on her lap.

“Well without taking X-Rays I can’t say for sure, but it seems like it’s fractured,” he said. Kat gasped. “What did you hit by the way? A wall?” he asked.

“More like someone’s face,” she said under her breath, but everyone still heard her.

“I guess that explains the cut lip, and I can already see a black eye forming,” Hatori said.

“How did you manage to cook dinner with a fractured hand?” Kat asked her, thinking the pain must have been horrible. All the boys froze.

“You made the stir fry?” Yuki asked.

“Yes. Why is that a big deal?”

“Hmm you must have high pain tolerance,” Hatori pondered.

“Ya well...” She broke off.

“As it is a fracture there is nothing much you can do about it. Just keep it wrapped, you may try putting ice on it when you get home to take some of the swelling out. And don’t do anything that might slow the healing. Like fighting, lifting heavy things, or putting pressure on it.” He looked up to Kat. “Do you live with her?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said nodding.

“Good, then you can keep an eye on her at home, make sure she doesn’t do any of those things. As I am sure my cousins will do at school,” he said getting up.

“Cousins?” Both girls asked together.

“Yes!” Shigure said. “This is Hatori Sohma.”

“So like are you two brothers?” Kani asked.

“That would be the end of the world,” Hatori said.

“Ha-ha Ha’ri you are so mean to me,” Shigure said pouting. Just then the door slammed open and someone came running into the room.

“YUKI I HEARD YOU GOT STUDENT PRESIDENT. YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU IDOLISE ME DIDN’T YOU? WHEN SHIGURE CALLED I KNEW I HAD TO COME SEE YOU!!! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD FOLLOW IN THE FOOTSTEPS OF YOUR EXCELLENT OLDER BROTHER!!! I JUST HOPE YOU RULE AS....” the guy rambled on as he ran for Yuki, but Kyo punched him down before he could make it.

“ARE YOU CRAZY! CAN’T YOU SEE WE HAVE GUEST!” he shouted. The man on the floor had long silver hair and gold eyes. He was dressed rather flamboyantly, with a Chinese design. When he was standing he was about 3 inches shorter than Hatori, so that made him 5’ 9”.

“Please forgive me, girls. But pay no attention to the thing on the floor,” Yuki said.

“Oh! Is that the way you talk to your older brother!” the guy said hugging Yuki.

“Older brother?” the girls said.

“Yes meet Ayame Sohma. Yuki’s older brother,” Shigure said.

“What are you doing here?” Yuki asked sitting down.

“When Shigure called to tell me you got president I knew I had to come see you!” Ayame said.

“I really wish you hadn’t,” Yuki said.

“But Yuki! I had to come celebrate this good news with you!” Ayame then fully noticed the girls. “Oh, who are these beautiful flowers!” he said.

He took Kat’s hand and kissed it. He then went to take Kani’s hand, but he grabbed the wrong one, causing her great pain so she punched him, making him land on the floor. She then held her hand to her chest. She looked up as she heard laughing to see Yuki was the one doing it.

“Serves him right,” Kyo said.

“He is right,” Hatori added. “You shouldn’t just grab people’s hands like that Ayame. You need to be more careful.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Let me make it up to you!” he said getting up.

“Come near me again and I’ll break your face!” she snapped.

“Not my beautiful face!” Ayame said looking away.

“Here,” Hatori said handing her a bottle. “Take some when you’re done eating, it will help with the pain,” he informed her. “As for you,” he said looking at Ayame’s face. “What a shame, she didn’t break anything.”

“Oh, Ha’ri! Why must you be so mean!” Ayame said.

“So Ayame are you going to stay here tonight?” Shigure asked.

“Yes of course! I need to spend as much time with Yuki as possible!” he declared.

“You’re not sleeping with me,” Yuki said.

“But Yuki!”

“Ayame listen to what he says. It’s bad enough you showed up unannounced,” Hatori said.

“Oh alright. That means I get to sleep with Shigure!” he said taking Shigure’s hand in his. “That is if you don’t keep me up all night.”

“Oh Aya, it is you that keeps me up at night,” Shigure said back.

 _‘Great. He’s gay. Guess they were right, all the hot guys are either taken or gay.’_ Kani thought to herself. She sighed. It was starting to get crowded in here, and way too complicated. I mean how many damn Sohma’s were there anyway? She looked at her plate and then the pills in her hand. She might as well eat enough to take some or she won't sleep tonight. So she grabbed her fork and shoved a bunch of the stir fry in her mouth. When she ate quite a bit she took out one pill and took it. She then sighed again. She glanced at the scene around her. Ayame was talking to both Yuki and Kat, while Kat was talking to both Ayame and Kyo. Kyo was yelling at Ayame and Shigure while talking to Kat. It was all a big mess to her. She didn’t understand how people did it.

“So you cooked the stir fry?” someone asked from next to her. She jumped and looked to see it was Hatori. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that. I just wanted to tell you that the food is very good.”

“Oh uh thanks,” she said. She had forgotten he was here. No wonder she didn’t see him talking with the others.

“Shigure’s says you don’t know martial arts, but the way you moved to attack Ayame was interesting.”

“Ya, well I watch a lot of TV,” she said.

“You mean you learned that from TV?”

“Ya, why?”

“Hm.” He gave a small and short chuckle. “You beat Kyo and hit Ayame all from watching TV,” he said shaking his head.

“How did you know about Kyo.”

“They are fighting about it,” he said. Now that he had pointed it out to her she could hear Yuki and Kyo fighting.

“You think you can take me you stupid cat? You even let an unskilled girl beat you.”

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! I WILL BEAT YOU THIS TIME!”

“Like...” But Yuki stopped as he dodged a cup that was thrown at his head. He looked to see Kani glaring at him.

“Uh Miss Akiyama, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Ya whatever,” she said sitting down, too tired to care. “Mi, can we go home?” she asked yawing. “I’m...” She started to drift off.

“Ah Miss Akiyama,” Yuki said softly.

“Huh?” she said bringing her head back up.

“Ya come on, let’s go home,” Kat said softly. She went over to help her friend up. “Enjoy the food guys. And thank you, Hatori, for helping her,” she said smiling before helping Kani out the house and to their own. When they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by Karin with a cup of coffee.

“Oh, my girls!!!!” She went to hug them but stopped when she saw Kani. “Oh my god Kani! What happened to you!?” she asked going over to look at her. Kani just yawned.

“She got into a little fight at school, but she is ok.”

“What about her hand?”

“When we were next door Shigure called his cousin, who is also a doctor, and he looked at it. He said it’s not bad, just a fracture. But she has to be careful from now on.”

“Well alright. I guess I should let you go to bed, she is already asleep on her feet. Let me help you take her up,” she said before helping Kat take Kani up the stairs and putting her in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kani, Kat, Yuki, Kyo, and eventually Shigure enjoy some at at an amusement park.

The next morning, Katsumi woke up at 9. She walked downstairs and was surprised that Kani wasn’t up yet.  _ 'Those must have been some hard working painkillers to knock her out for this long.' _  She thought as she started making blueberry pancakes and bacon for breakfast. She turned the kitchen stereo on and sang as she cooked. She must have had the music too loud because Yuki and Kyo were standing behind her when she turned around. 

"Ahhh!!! Oh, my goodness!! You two scared me," she said as she turned the radio down. "Are you hungry? There is plenty." 

"Sorry to frighten you, Miss Kawaguchi. We just came over to check on Miss Akiyama. And thank you. None of us are the best cooks, and your cooking is delicious," Yuki said as he sat down.

''The door was unlocked and we could hear you singing so we just let ourselves in. You should really start locking that. People could break in,”' Kyo said with a worried look on his face.

''Oh!! Well thank you for coming to check on her. She is still sleeping. I was just about to bring her breakfast.  And don't you worry about us, we are tough girls!'' she said as she spun around, doing a victory pose with her pancake batter spoon. Kyo and Yuki laughed as she put breakfast in front of them. ''I'm going to take this up to her and warn her you're here. She doesn't have the most polite of attitudes in the mornings,'' Kat said taking a plate up the stairs. As she walked into Kani's room she could hear her mumbling something in her sleep. Smiling, Kat put the plate down and was about to shake her awake when Kani said

''Oh Shigure. Mmmm. Yes. If you stop... I will... bite... off. Mmmm. Yes!'' The last word she shouted herself awake and was surprised to see Katsumi hovering above her with really wide eyes.

''Umm... Kani... What were you dreaming about?''

''I don't know, we were over at the park and the boys came with Shigure and then you all left and...''Suddenly she looked shocked. Looking up at Kat who smiled.

''So. What were you gonna bite off?'' she said devilishly. Kani turned beyond red.

"HIS FINGER YOU EAVESDROPPER!!!" she shouted at her. Throwing her pillows. Kat screamed and ran out of the room.

"The boys are here so behave. There’s your breakfast. Sorry, Shigure isn't part of it!'' she shouted as she ran out of the room, laughing as she ran down the stairs.

The boys heard shouting coming from upstairs and started to stand up when Katsumi came down the stairs laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

''Is everything alright Miss Kawaguchi?'' Yuki asked looking concerned.

''Oh no everything's fine. Is Shigure gay or committed by any chance?'' she asked, sitting next to Kyo.

''... No... Why are you so interested in that Miss Kawaguchi?'' Yuki asked.

''WHY ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT A PERVERT LIKE HIM???" Kyo shouted.

"I was only curious. It’s not for my benefit," she said with a smile. 

Just then Kani walked down the stairs yawning, she was wearing short shorts and a belly shirt. She was carrying the empty plate. She took it over to the sink before sitting next to Yuki.

“So what are we talking about?” she asked yawning again.

“Shigure,” Katsumi said coyly smiling at Kani. Kani glared at her and lightly kicked her under the table.

“Miss Akiyama, how are you feeling?” Yuki asked.

“Hm? Oh. Alright for now. I just woke up though so my body hasn’t caught up with my mind,” she replied.

“Did you sleep well?” Kat asked.

“You know I had this interesting dream about a friend of mine, giving her best friend crap. But the best friend just turned around and told a certain someone what she found in her sketch book,” Kani said. Kat frowned and blushed. “That’s what I thought,” she mumbled. “So what do you guys have planned for today?” she asked. 

“Uh well we didn’t really have anything planned besides come check on you,” Yuki said.

“Well then, why don’t we do something fun! Like go to the amusement park!” she said.

“Your hand...” Yuki started to say.

“Will be fine. It’s not like we’re going to box. Geez Yuki. You need to relax,” she said.

“I don’t really feel like going,” Kyo said.

“Oh ya. Well too bad cause I was going to race you, you know give you a chance to beat me since I beat you yesterday.”

“YOU’RE ON!”

“Haha alright! If you don’t mind waiting a while, we girls need to get ready,” Kani said going over and pulling Katsumi up before dragging her upstairs.

“I am going to go leave Shigure a note ...” Yuki started to say.

“Wait, remember that damn brother of yours is staying there, if you leave a note he will know where we went.”

“You have a point. Alright, I won't leave a note,” he said. 

They sat in silence the entire time the girls were upstairs. When they came back downstairs Kani had her hair up in a bun, she was wearing denim short, converses, and red halter top. Katsumi had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing lace leggings with shorts and layered tank tops. Kyo tried not to stare at Kat, but she looked so cute with her hair up like that. He finally managed to look away, but he kept glancing her way. They made their way out the door and were walking along when Kani glanced at Kyo in the corner of her eyes. Before he could ask she spoke.

“Race ya,” she said sticking her tongue out at him before running off. Kyo paused for a second before chasing after her. Kat sighed and shook her head.

“So you and Kani have been friends for a long time,” Yuki said to her.

“Ya, like forever,” she replied. 

They continued talking as they made their way to the amusement park. When they got there they saw Kani and Kyo waiting for them at the gate, panting. “So who won?” Kat asked as she walked up. Kyo smiled briefly before going back to panting.

“Only cause I let him win,” Kani gasped as she stood up.

“WHAT! DON’T LIE! I BEAT YOU FAIR AND...” Kyo started to say but stopped. “Oh I give up,” he said gasping too.

“Jesus guys, what did you do run around the park a million times?” Kat said.

“No,” Kani said.

“You were pretty fast,” Kyo said standing up.

“Thanks, you too,” she replied.

“I think what happened is that they ran harder than they should of. Kyo didn’t want to lose to her again, and she didn’t want to seem weak so they both pushed themselves harder than they should have,” Yuki explained. Kani just smiled and tapped her nose, to let him know he was right.

“Alright. Let’s go have fun!” Kani said. They made their way towards the gate, paying their way in.

“So what ride should we go on first?” Yuki asked. Kyo and Kani shared a glance before pointing to one of the crazy roller coasters.  

“That one,” They said together. Before Kat and Yuki could protest Kyo grabbed Kat’s hand, and Kani grabbed Yuki hand and pulled him into the line behind Kyo and Kat. They stood in line and waited for their turn. Talking and laughing. Or for the most part. Yuki and Kyo seemed to be making sure they didn’t get bumped into anyone. When it was their turn Kyo had Kat sit with him, so Yuki sat with Kani. The ride started out ok, for most roller coasters do. But then it got all crazy climbing uber high then dropping way low. Kani could hear Kat screaming behind her. Seeing as Kat was freaking out so bad Kyo decided to take her hand, hoping that would help. And it did, for about a second before they went upside down and she started screaming again. When the ride was over they slowly and carefully made their way off as they were a bit dizzy from the loops and stuff. It wasn’t long before Yuki was throwing up in a garbage can.  

“Ok so maybe that ride after breakfast wasn’t such a good idea,” Kani said bleaching. Kat and Kyo nodded. Yuki’s cellphone choose that time to ring. Since she was the closest to him she grabbed it out of his pocket and answered.

“Yuki Sohma’s phone, he is unavailable at the moment, may I take a message?” She said.

_ “Uh, when did Yuki get a secretary?”  _ Shigure asked.

“I am no damn secretary! Yuki is currently barfing his lungs up due to a crazy roller coaster ride, I was trying to be a nice friend by answering his phone. Who the hell is this anyway?” She snapped.

_ “Ah, this is Shigure. Is he ok? Do I need to come pick him up?” _

“Oh, um let me ask,” she said. “Hey Yuk, you need to go home?” she asked. After a few minutes, he slowly stood up.

“No I think I will be fine, just no more of that,” he said.

“Alright.” She put the phone back to her ear. “Nope!  He says he’s good.”

_ “Alright. Well, I was just calling to see where Kyo and he had run off too, but now I think I know. Thank you for looking out for him... uh, Kani right.” _

“Right! Of course. It was mostly my fault anyway, I kinda made him get on. Anyway bye!” she said hanging up and handing the phone back to Yuki. They then went to go sit at a picnic table to drink some water to help settle their stomachs. They decided to skip going on a ride right away and ended up booth bouncing. Kyo tried the dart game to win a prize, but he missed every balloon, which pissed him off.

“You can’t even pop a balloon, how pathetic,” Yuki said.

“Shut up you damn rat!” Kyo yelled.

“Look Kyo, there is a trick to the game,” Kani said. She got some darts and leaned in close to him. “So the darts are loaded in the tips, so they are heavier, you can't throw straight. You have to throw it curving upwards. Like this,” she then showed him, popping all the balloons she was going for. She smiled as she got a stuffed dog. They then made their way to the baseball booth where you throw a ball for a prize. Kyo was able to knock the bottle down on the first throw.  

“What would you like?” he asked Kat.

“The cat!” she said pointing to an orange tabby cat stuffed animal. The booth person got it down and handed it to her. She smiled and thanked Kyo. They were walking away from the booth when someone walked up to them. It was Shigure.

“Well hello everyone,” Shigure said.

“Shigure what are you doing here?” Yuki asked.

“I was worried about you, so I thought I would come check up on you. How are you doing?” he asked.

“I am fine. Just a little motion sickness is all,” Yuki said.

“I see we are playing the games. What a cute kitty you have there Kat,” Shigure said.

“Ya! Kyo got it for me!” she said smiling.  Shigure started snickering.

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG!” Kyo shouted.

“Oh calm down Kyo. Ah, nice...” He noticed that Kani was carrying a dog. “Dog you have their Kani. Did Yuki win that for you?” he asked. 

“Pft nope. I won this while schooling carrot here how to throw darts at these things.” By then they had made their way to the ring toss booth.

“Ya ya. Shut up,” Kyo said. “Do you have any tips on how to play this game smart one?” he asked her.

“Ah nope. I never was able to master this one. Always pissed me off,” she said frowning.

“Well then let me show you how it’s done,” Shigure said.

“What? You know how to play?” Kyo asked.

“Don’t look so surprised Kyo,” Shigure said winking at him. Shigure was giving ten rings, and amazingly enough, he got all ten rings onto the bottles. The guy asked him to choose and prize and to her surprise, he asked Kani what she wanted.

“Uh.” She blushed. “The dragon,” she said pointing to a big red dragon. Shigure laughed softly before handing it to her. “Uh thanks,” she said blushing, she then looked away to try and cover it.

“Hey, Kyo want to go on the Ferris Wheel?” Kat asked him, holding out her hand.

“Ah,” he said. “Sure,” he responded smiling. He took her hand and they walked towards the ferris wheel. 

“Hey don’t leave me alone!” Kani called after them, but they were already gone.

“Hey you’re not alone,” Yuki said.

“Hehe that’s not what I meant,” Kani said awkwardly. But in truth, she really was. Not that she was alone like they said, but the fact that she was alone in a large crowd with two men is what bothered her. She sighed and looked around, trying to find something to do. As she was looking she noticed someone. She gasped and took a step back.

“It can’t be,” she said. She then felt two hands lightly touch her back, she spun around her foot aimed at the person’s head, but it was caught by Shigure.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you, but you almost ran into me,” he said letting her foot go. “Nice kick by that way. If it had connected you would have hit my temple. Were you aiming there or did you get lucky?” he asked.

“Uh, lucky I guess.”

“Interesting,” Shigure said as Yuki ran over to them, he had apparently gone to get some water for them.

“Miss Akiyama! Are you ok?” Yuki asked her. Before she could answer he turned to Shigure. “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing, honest.”

“Then why does she look so terrified?”

“I don’t know, ask her.”

“Ah. Miss Akiyama. Is something the matter?” Yuki asked softly.

“Ah, it was nothing. There was just a spider on my shoe and it freaked me out is all,” she lied, trying to act calm.

* * *

 

Kyo and Kat were lucky they didn’t have to wait long before getting on the ferris wheel. When a basket appeared they both loaded into it, staying quiet for the most part. It wasn’t until they were up high that Kat finally spoke.

“Hey look over there! I think I see Kani and Yuki!” she said reaching over him to point where she was looking, but she stopped as their faces got close. “Ah sorry,” she said.  As she sat back she blushed. She was looking somewhere else when Kyo said her name. When she turned to look at him he kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

 

Shigure has been looking around him when Yuki had offered to go get them some water, Kani apparently hadn’t heard for she never responded.  He was looking at the bumper cars when he heard Kani gasp, she took a step back and said something. When she took another step back he put his hands out to stop her from running into him, which must have freaked her out as her foot came flying at his head. He caught it before it hit his temple. He dropped her foot as Yuki was running over to them. They all exchanged words, ending with Kani claiming she had just been scared by a spider. But he had a feeling she wasn’t telling the truth. She hadn’t been looking down, as she would have been if a spider had been on her shoe, but instead, she was looking straight ahead. Now more than ever he was glad he had come. If she had been truly alone, who knows what might have happened just now. He kept telling himself he had come to make sure the boys didn’t get into any zodiac trouble, but really he saw a chance to hang out with Kani and it not look too entirely weird. He had been surprised when he showed up to see Kani with a dog stuffed animal, that she had apparently won at one of the games. He had been amused that Kat had chosen a cat considering that was what Kyo was, and they seemed to have feelings for each other, but how was it that Kani had chosen a dog, even without him there. Did she just generally like dogs or was it something else.

“Hey, Kani. What is your favorite animal?” Shigure asked her, ignore the glares he was getting from Yuki.

“Hmm,” she said chewing her lip. “Real or fantasy?”

“Real.”

“I would have to say a penguin! They are just so cute! The way they waddle, and the fact that some of them do look like they're wearing little tuxedos has to be the cutest thing ever!” she exclaimed.

“Ah, then why did you get a dog stuffed animal?”

“I don’t know. I just saw the dog and wanted to cuddle it, so I got it,” she said. “Besides, every kid want to have a puppy at some point in their life right? Most are lucky in which they are able to get one or more, but others are not. The ones that do not usually find others ways, like with stuffed animals,” she said smiling softly as she messed with the dogs’ ears. She looked up at him then, but only for a moment before she started looking around. “Where did Yuki go?” she asked. He looked around too, noticing again that Yuki had slid away. He then spotted him at one of the dart games. 

“Ah over there. Looks like he is trying to win,” he said.

“Ah, I showed Kyo how to play because he had tried and failed, I never thought about showing Yuki,” she said.

“I think he wants to figure it out on his own,” Shigure said. “Would you like to go on a ride?” He asked.

“Uh sure, what about these?” she said lifting up her stuffed animals.

“Oh don’t worry about that. Aya! Would you mind holding these while we go on rides?” Shigure said taking the stuffed animals from her and turning to hand them to someone, but no one was there. Just then Ayame jumped out from behind a tree and took them. He also had a camera around his neck.

“Of course. Have fun,” he said.

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A CAMERA!?” Kani asked. But he just jumped back into the shadows and was gone.

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about,” Shigure said. “Come on, let's go ride something awesome,” he said reaching for her good hand and leading her to the zipper.

“Uh you do how that ride works don’t you?” she asked him.

“You go in a circle right?” he asked.

“Uh ya kinda. More like you are in this basket and it goes in a circle and then the whole big thing goes in a bigger circle. So your double spinning.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” he smiled.

“Uh huh,” she said. 

As long as he didn’t throw up on her she didn’t care what ride they went on.  The line was long so they ended up having to wait awhile, while they waited for Kyo and Kat showed up.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Kat asked, looking anywhere but at Kyo.

“Uh just waiting in line obviously. What is going on with you two? How was the ferris wheel?” Kani asked.

“Where are your stuffed animals?” Kat asked changing the subject.

“Ayame took them,” Kani said.

“WHAT?! YOU BROUGHT THAT IDIOT HERE!?” Kyo shouted.

“More like Aya brought me here,” Shigure said.

“I can’t believe you’re getting on this ride Kani, this thing is crazy.”

“Oh come on, this is fun,” she said grinning. Just then a bunch of people shoved into her, she lost her balance and fell to the ground, landing on her bad hand. She screamed out in pain.

“Ryuuakani!” Kyo said.

“Kani!” Kat rudely shoved the people away from her friend, she then knelt down next to her. “Come on girly, let's just go home,” she said. She helped her up and then once again shoved people out of the way until they were out of the line. She looked to see that Shigure had apparently jumped over the railing. Yuki came up to them then.

“Ah, Miss Akiyama are you ok?” He asked.

“Let me see it,” Shigure said.

“Since when are you a doctor?” Kat asked holding onto her friend. She turns to the people in the line then. “YOU PEOPLE ARE ASSHOLES YOU KNOW THAT! IS GETTING ON A DAMN RIDE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOULD RISK HARMING OTHERS?!" she shouted at them. When she turned back around she noticed that Shigure was holding Kani’s hand gently.

“I know I am not an expert, but I don’t think you broke it. But it will probably take longer to heal now, though,” he said in a nice calm voice.

“Kani,” Kat said. 

Kani looked up at her then, pulling her hand away from Shigure’s.

“I think you’re right, we should just go home,” she sighed, again holding her hand close to her body. Kat nodded and they started walking towards the gate. The boys in front of them, probably an attempt to make sure no one bumped into them.

As they left the park they walked down the sidewalk that would lead them to their home. The boys were only about a foot in front of them, so not far. The girls were talking to each other about nothing really, Kani kept asking about the ferris wheel, but Kat would just dodge the question. Finally, Kani sighed.

“If you don’t tell me I will tell Kyo how much you LOVE him,” Kani said teasing her.

“Shut up!” Kat hissed. Kani just chuckled. She noticed the gap between them and the boys was a bit smaller so she glanced at Kat. She then accidently but on purpose bumped into Kat making her stumble into Kyo, but Kani continued to stumble and ended up falling into Shigure and Yuki. As the girl’s body connected with the boy's something weird happened. A cloud of smoke appeared and when it was gone Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were missing, well their bodies were, and their clothes were on the street. But there was also an orange cat, a black dog, and a gray rat. Both the girls blinked in surprise.

“What the fuck,” Kani said looking around.

“THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT YOU DAMN RAT!” They heard. They froze and looked around. Kat then picked up the cat.

“Um Kyo?” she asked.

“Ya it’s me,” he said looking away. 

Kat slowly put him down, and then started freaking out.

“OH, MY GOD! YOU TURNED INTO A CAT! DID I DO THIS! OH, MY GOD! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!...” she kept going on, just then the dog walked over and placed his paw on her knee.

“Katsumi. Please calm down,” It said.

“Woah! Did that dog just talk,” Kani said talking for the first time since they fell?

“It’s me, Shigure,” The dog said.

“Maybe they should take us home, it would be a shame to change back on the street.” The rat said.

“Quite right,” Shigure dog said. “If you ladies would please grab our clothes, and meet us at the house. We will explain everything then.” They all started walking towards the house, Kat and Kani slowly got up. Picking up their clothes they followed them, but before they made it to the house there was another puff of smoke and then standing before them was the boys, looking as they had before, only naked.

“EH!!!” The girls quickly turned around.  

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kani shouted.

“If you would please give us our...” Yuki started to ask when the girls threw the clothes over their shoulders. The boys quickly got dressed and then just headed for the house. After a while and some debate they decided to follow them to the house, might as well find out what was going on then decided if they wanted out or not. They got to the house and was about to knock when the door opened, it was Yuki.

“Please come in,” he said moving out of the way. They went in and followed him into the living room. They sat down next to each other and waited.

“Alright. So you’ve heard of the Chinese zodiac right?” Shigure asked as they sat down.

“Um ya,” Kat said.

“Well members of our family, the Sohma family, are cured with each animal from the zodiac, and also the cat. When our bodies are weak, or we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform. Then after a certain amount of time we change back.”

“Naked,” Kani pointed out.

“Yes naked,” Shigure said.  Kani looked to Yuki then.

“Is that why Kyo always calls you a damn rat?” She asked.

“Ah yes. The stupid cat doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut,” Yuki responded.

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! LIKE YOU’RE ANY BETTER!” Kyo shouted.

“He is right,” Kat said, she then blushed when everyone turned to look at her. “I just mean, you’re always calling Kyo a stupid cat,” she said.

“Yes those two have never gotten along,” Shigure said. “How about you two stay for dinner, it’s only fair, I mean if it wasn’t for our curse I would have been able to catch you in the line and you wouldn’t have hurt your hand more,” Shigure offered.

“Yuki said you guys can’t cook, though,” Kat said.

“Ah, that is true, but we can order out.”

“Uh sure. I guess,” Kat said smiling.

“I shall go make the call then,” Shigure said getting up. When he got done ordering takeout he called up Hatori and told him what happened. About how Kani fell.

“I don’t think any more damage was done to her hand, but they are having dinner here again so we shall keep an eye on her for you. Alright, goodbye,” he then hung up the phone. As he made his way into the dining room he saw the four of them sitting at the table playing an interesting card game.

“What are you playing?” he asked.

“It’s called grab it,” Kani said smiling wickedly. “Kyo is losing.”

“Shut up you damn Yankee! I still say you are cheating!”

“How am I cheating!?” She asked.

“You have use of only one hand, so there is no way you can be doing better than me!”

“Just admit you suck at this game you stupid cat,” Yuki said. 

Shigure shook his head at them, drowning out there fighting as he heard the doorbell ring. He walked into the foyer to answer it. When he opened the door he paid the delivery boy and took the food, taking it into the dining room where they were still playing the game. He went ahead and set the Chinese food on the table, everyone stopped what they were doing as they noticed the food was here. Kyo gathered up all the cards and Yuki went to get everyone something to eat with. (Mostly for Kani, since she couldn’t use chopsticks). Shigure handed out the boxes of food the girls ordered before grabbing his own and taking a seat. Soon Kyo and Yuki joined them. They had a lovely dinner, eating and talking away. When that was done with Yuki offered to clean up. Kani had gone to sit outside in the backyard and Kyo and Kat were on the roof. Shigure made his way out back where Kani was, taking a seat next to her to on the bench.

“How is your hand feeling?” he asked her. 

“It’s not throbbing as bad, but it’s not all sunshine either,” she replied.

“Can I ask you... what did you really see at the park? It wasn’t a spider. It was something else.”

“I...” she started to say. She sighed. “It was probably nothing. I just thought I saw someone is all.”

“Alright,” he said. He didn’t want to push her. If she wanted to talk about it she would, and clearly, she did not. She was staring up at the sky. He could see the stars reflecting on her beautiful blue eyes. “Kani,” he said. She turned to look at him. “May I?” he asked. 

He saw the confused look on her face, as he didn’t finish his sentence. He carefully put his hand on her cheek, and when he saw her flinch he frowned. “I’m sorry about what happened to you. But you must know not every man is like that. Some of us are gentle,” he said, but he could still see the scared look in her eyes. “What are you scared of?” he asked.

“Of being hurt,” she said softly.

“I promise I will never hurt you. Or let harm come to you,” he brushed the cut on her lip with his thumb. He then leaned in and kissed her softly. At first, she seemed to freeze, but he soon felt her relax and return the kiss. They kissed for a few moments before they heard someone shouting at them.

“Hey what are you doing down there?” Came Kat from up above. They looked up at her. “Don’t bite it off Kani,” she said laughing.

“SHUT UP MI!” Kani said blushing like mad.

* * *

 

Kyo and Kat sat up on the roof staring at the night sky. It was the first time they had been alone since they had kissed on the ferris wheel. After dinner, Kyo had asked her if she wanted to go up with him, and she, of course, jumped at the chance. He had gone up before her and then helped her up. They hadn’t said much since coming up here, though, but the silence was getting to her.  

“Are you mad at me?” she asked him.

“Of course not!” he said. “Ah sorry,” he added. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, you haven’t said much to me since we’ve kissed. I thought maybe you were mad about that.”

“If you remember right I was the one that kissed you, so why would I be mad about that?” He looked at her. “The reason I haven’t said anything to you is because I can’t stop thinking about the kiss. And how I want to kiss you again, but I was afraid Kani might slap me if I kissed you in front of her,” he admitted. He was surprised when she started laughing. “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!” he growled.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just that I could actually picture that.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “But she would never do that. She might tease us, but unless she thought you were attacking me, she wouldn’t slap you,” she said. “You... you think about kissing me again?” she asked blushing. The answer to that question was his lips connecting to hers. She blushed more as she returned the kiss. He broke the kiss soon afterward, but she stopped him, pulling him into another kiss. This time she kissed him with abandon, her tongue sliding against his with a hunger that demanded to be satisfied. He responded in kind, exploring her mouth and memorizing her taste. They soon broke the kiss again and smiled.

“Um do you think you could get me a drink?” she asked him softly. He chuckled.

“Ya, I am a bit thirsty too.” He then went to go get them some water. As she watched him get down she noticed Shigure and Kani sitting together. She watched them for a moment and was a bit surprised when they kissed. Sure she had a feeling her friend had feelings for him, but she didn’t know he returned them. She was glad to see that he did. Without thinking she shouted out to them. 

“Hey what are you doing down there?” she called. She watched as they looked up at her. “Don’t bite it off Kani,” she said laughing.

“SHUT UP MI!” She heard as she leaned back. She giggled to herself a bit, but then she heard Kyo coming back up. 

“What was that about?” he asked handing her a water bottle.

“Oh nothing,” she said smiling. “Thank you for the water,” she said opening it to take a drink. Even though she was happy about the kiss, and that Kyo wasn’t mad at her she couldn’t believe they had kissed like THAT. That was a kiss that she usually read about, not one that she would thought she might do on the roof of a house with a guy that turns into a cat. A very sexy guy with orange hair and orange eyes, she almost wished she had seen him shirtless... She shook her head lightly to get herself to stop thinking about that.

“HEY DO WE HAVE PLANS FOR TOMORROW?” She heard Kani ask them. She went over to the edge of the roof to look down at them.

“No I don’t think so,” she said thinking.

“Maybe we should do something with the guys again, only hopefully less painful and short,” Kani said.

“Hmm,” Katsumi said thinking about it. “What could we do? Nothing that involves possible contact with anyone of the opposite sex, but something fun, and that all of us can do,” she said to herself. “Oh!” she said snapping her fingers. “How about swimming?” she called down to them. She waited as they seemed to talk about it. She glanced at Kyo. “Is that ok?” she asked him.

“Eh.. can we do something else?” he asked.

“Uh sure, let me ask.” She nodded. “Hey Kani, maybe we should do something else,” she called out.

“Why?”

“Well because of Kyo...” she said.

“What is he afraid I will beat him at swimming?” Kani called up.

“Grrr. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED WOMAN!!!!” he shouted. 

Kat could hear Kani laughing, she just shook her head. 

“Come on, let's go back down,” Kyo said holding his hand out to her. She nodded and took it, he pulled her up to standing position before helping her down off the roof. When she got down she made her way downstairs, she saw Kani in the living room with Yuki and Shigure so she made her way in there. Soon Kyo joined them. Kat watched as Kani went over to Kyo and whispered something to him, she noticed him blush before he told her to shut up. But Kani just laughed, whatever she had said to him she thought it was funny. They talked for a bit more before the girls decided to go home. They said goodbye to the boys and made their way home. Once home they got ready for bed and made hot cocoa, then took the cocoa and went to sit out on Kat’s balcony.

“So you  _ still _ haven’t told me what happened on that damn ferris wheel. Did he... did he touch you anywhere? Do I have to go back over and kick his ass!” Kani said.

“What? No! He didn’t touch me,” Kat said startled. “He...” She blushed. “We kissed,” she said.

“Oh..... my ....god.... MI AND KYO SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...” Kani said, but Kat reached over and put her hand on her mouth.

“Shut up. I don’t want mom to hear,” she hissed. She quickly removed her hand though as Kani had licked it. She rubbed her hand on her PJ bottoms frowning.

“Sorry, but that is so huge! And cute! And I knew he liked you!” Kani said all excited.

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because I am psychic,” Kani said.

“You are not. Hana is.”

“You realize when we go back to school on Monday you’re going to have to tell Hana about this,” Kani said taking a drink of her cocoa.

“Eh... yay,” she said. She then sighed. “We also kissed on the roof.”

“Ah!! More kissing! Geez, girl.”

“Kani! Please.”

“Ok ok. What happened?”

“Well we were talking and he told me he wanted to kiss me again, so he did. Then he broke the kiss, but I pulled him back in. And we  _ kissed, _ ” she said. Emphasizing the word kiss.

“What does  _ kiss  _ mean?” Kani asked copying Kat.

“You know, like in the books.”

“Oh! You mean you frenched kissed?” she asked when Kat nodded Kani smiled. “Aww my little Mi is getting so big!!!!!” she said hugging her.

“Why do I even bother talking to you,” Katsumi said jokingly.

“Well, you can talk to me about this, or talk to Karin about it..” Kani said. Kat thought about it a moment then shivered.

“Not yet, I want Kyo to live for a while yet,” Kat said. 

Both the girls yawned then and decided to head to bed. As Katsumi laid in bed ready for sleep to take her she wondered what Kani had said to Kyo to make him blush so bad, she also wondered what he would look like shirtless, something she would hopefully get to see tomorrow.


End file.
